Typical wireless communication devices generally include a single band antenna to transmit and receive electromagnetic waves. The single band antenna only allows transmission and reception of only one frequency band for communication and does not provide the flexibility of using multiple frequency bands suitable for different communication systems. Theoretically, using a different antenna for each frequency band can solve this problem. However, multiple antennas will inevitably increase cost of manufacturing the portable wireless communication devices, and occupy a large space within the portable wireless communication devices.